Her choices
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Valkyrie's got two big secrets and worries how Skulduggery would react. How long can Valkyrie keep her secret and try and protect her little sister? And what if the person eveyone thinks is involved isn't and it's her closest friend? 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Ancient Egyptian

**Chapter 1: Learning Ancient Egyptian**

She left it in her drawer. No-one would go in her room but she didn't trust anyone. What would she tell her father? What would she tell them? Does he already know? Valkyrie Cain was scared for the first time in a long time.

"Are you coming or not?" A voice said behind her back. Valkyrie was listening to the radio and had literally just closed the drawer when Fletcher Renn appeared in her bedroom.

"What did I tell you about just popping in like that! I said I'll call you when I need picking up!"

"Yeah well Skulduggery told me to see if you were ready yet and if you were still coming"

"What? You think just because I was kidnapped by some Ancient Vampires I suddenly don't wanna go with you lot anymore?"

"Jeez Val don't shoot the messenger! So you coming?"

Taylor Swift's 'Our Song' just came on the radio but Valkyrie turned it off and went to searching for her mobile phone. Taylor Swift wasn't the type of music she liked. Her room was extremely messy and she couldn't find anything underneath her dirty washing, school books, CD's, DVD's and everything else on her dresser and floor.

"What are you doing now?" asked Fletcher impatiently

"Looking for my phone. It was here earlier"

"I'll be surprised if you can find anything in this dump! It looks like you had a hissy fit and just threw all your stuff everywhere"

In return Valkyrie kicked him in the shin and head butted him. But, she would never admit this, he was right. She did mess up her room in a temper. But only because she couldn't believe the thing in the drawer. He fell on a pile of Valkyrie's clean washing but landed on something that cracked.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Fletcher pulled out the small glass her just landed on and smashed. There was some glass in his back and blood was dripping all over Valkyrie's clean washing.

"Oh. Maybe that's why dad told me not to bring glasses up here. I could have broken it and cut myself."

"Oh don't worry about me then!"

"OK" Valkyrie giggled and then the sound of Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' filled the room. Valkyrie went to the wardrobe and took out her protective coat. In the pocket was her phone and Skulduggery's number on the screen.

"What kind of a ring tone is THAT?" asked Fletcher disgusted. Valkyrie just ignored him and answered trying to sound like she normally does when talking to him but staring at the drawer.

"Hey what's up?"

"What is taking so long Valkyrie?" Skulduggery's voice was impatient, angry and annoyed at the same time. "I sent Fletcher like half an hour ago!"

"Sorry having a little trouble finding my phone when it was in my coat pocket, then Fletcher fell over and broke a glass and got blood on my clean washing and then…"

"I have a feeling your trying to say that your rooms is an absolute mess it looks like you've trashed it… again."

"Hey that wasn't my fault. Fergus and Beryl went away and Carol and Crystal made it that messy when they stayed that weekend! Hang on I'll get Fletcher up and we'll be right there."

"Hurry up!"

Fletcher stood up slowly and walked over to Valkyrie who was still looking at the drawer that contained her secret. He tried to click his fingers in front of her face but it didn't work. Not because she didn't snap out of it but because he couldn't click to save his life. He saw looking at the drawer and walker over to it when he was hit in the back of the head.

"Let's go NOW!" And with that Fletcher grabbed her hand and in a blink they were at 'Bespoke Tailors' and met with Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low. They all had a serious look on their faces. Well Ghastly and Tanith did since Skulduggery didn't have a face and can't show expressions.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery said when he saw her. "You OK? Good. Listen when them Ancient Vampires kidnapped you can you remember anything they… did?"

"Look we've been over this! I was a little bit busy screaming at the torture to write down notes to help in your investigation! And I can't tell what they said because I haven't finished translating everything yet?"

"Translating?" Tanith and Ghastly asked together

"Valkyrie's been secretly learning the language of Ancient Egyptian for some unknown, random, bizarre reason" Skulduggery explained

"It's won't be random or bizarre when I tell what they actually said and that could help you with your investigation!"

"Well what have you translated?"

"They're all gonna bring someone back from the dead. Or bring someone out of hiding to destroy the world. They're also seeking Darquesse to try and get her on their team. They said something about bringing back the Faceless Ones. And finally something about ancient blood."

"WOW!" everyone exclaimed at once.

"Still think learning Ancient Egyptian is random and bizarre?" Skulduggery shook his head and Valkyrie grinned for the first time since she got back. And this wasn't just any smile this was a real smile. But she couldn't stop worrying about her the thing inside her drawer. If her mum was here now would she still feel so lonely and unsure what to do? _If only you were here mum you could tell me what to do… _

_**

* * *

**_

Please review i will put on the next chapter and i will hopefully not have too many mistakes next time


	2. Chapter 2: About the Vampires

**Just to say I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**Sorry for any annoying mistakes**

**Plz enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: About the Vampires **

Valkyrie was daydreaming. She wasn't paying attention to anyone. She just kept thinking about what's in the drawer. Question's all fighting to be the one she would think about. _What will dad say? What will Skulduggery think? Could I tell anyone? Can I trust anyone? What can I do? Will they come for me again?_ In fact she was daydreaming so much she didn't hear Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly _and _Fletcher all call her name. The only thing that snapped her out of her trance was the slap around her face.

"HEY!" When she saw who it was she slapped him. "That was NOT funny Fletcher!"

"She's back," Fletcher said satisfied

"What do you mean I never left."

"Yes you did. You were daydreaming. So deep you didn't hear any of us call your name… At least _five _times!"

"Valkyrie are you feeling alright?" Tanith asked concerned. "You've been acting funny ever since you got back."

"I'm fine. Really. Just thinking about something."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ghastly asked looking over to Skulduggery who hasn't said a word since he was convinced Valkyrie was ignoring him.

"No thanks. It's… complicated. I can't explain. So what did I miss."

"We were just talking about the six months you were missing," Tanith explained. "How did you survive? I mean without food and drink? Do you remember anything about that?"

Valkyrie thought about this. Really thought about this. She tried to focus more on this than on her drawer, but it was impossible as she could only remember few things about how she survived for so long without food and drink and also she hoped her dad wouldn't go in her room. There was however one thing she remembered about being with the Vampires. She wasn't the only victim there.

"There were coffins. Not like normal bury in the ground coffins but, sort of glass."

"Glass coffins? There's something you don't hear everyday." Fletcher remarked smugly

"Shut up doofus. Anyway There were about fifty maybe fifty-five other coffins with a girl in each one. There were these horrible pink dresses. With the sleeves stopping just below the elbow and dropping down like an icicle in winter. And a full skirts just brushing against your ankles. And a V neck top that come just off the shoulder. Like the one you found me in. Flowers in the hair and belt and everything. Rose pink is not my colour! Anyway there was this spell that controlled our breathing and consciousness. So when in the coffin when they kept me asleep it also meant that I would survive without food and drink for as long as I needed."

"There's more girls in there?" Asked Ghastly worried.

"Yeah. At least fifty."

"Right. I have an idea. Skulduggery, you and Valkyrie go to China's library and do some research on Ancient Vampires while Tanith and I go and talk to the Grand Mage about rescuing these girls."

"Or, why don't _you_ go to the library and _I_ go to the Grand Mage about taking action.?" Skulduggery asked.

"Because I think that Indie-May has seen enough of you lately. I still don't think she forgave you for shooting her back in the war."

"For the last time I fired my gun and she got in the way. It's her own fault."

"You just take Valkyrie to the library so you can get information on Ancient Vampires and I'll deal with May."

* * *

**plz review if you like it if you dont dont read anymore and dont tell me you dont like it because probably knowing my luck luck ill get bad reviews wen im having a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rolanda Nightshade

**I don't own Skulduggery please enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Rolanda Nightshade

Skulduggery and Valkyrie left Ghastly's shop and got into Skulduggery's black 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental. The drive to China Sorrows' library was eventful. Skulduggery drove about a quarter of the way there when Valkyrie spoke.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Hm?" Asked Skulduggery.

"Your not talking to me. So I was just wondering if I done something wrong."

"Oh. No I've just been thinking."

"What about?"

"You. It's just it's been nearly a year since, you know, and you just seem to pretty fine about it. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"What did you do? Cause it's going to be hard to get over it when you keep reminding me."

"I had no-one to talk to. It was in the middle of the war when my family died and then it was a couple of hundred years before when the war finished so everyone assumed I got over it. Well, accept for Ghastly of course but he's not one to intrude on your feelings."

"Ok then. But I don't want to talk about it." Skulduggery went quiet, which was a first as he would normally have something to argue against her, but he felt it best to wait for her to come round in her own time. This was her mother after all.

Skulduggery suddenly slammed his foot on the brake and Valkyrie shot forward in her seat. Luckily she was wearing her seatbelt but she bumped her head on the dashboard. When she looked up she saw Skulduggery getting out of the car and took his gun out. She followed and went round the front of the car to where he was standing.

"What are you doing?"

"There's someone behind the bushes. It looks like she's fighting someone. I'm going to go and have a look"

Suddenly the bushes caught fire and there was, indeed, a girl behind them fighting a very tall man with pale skin and black hair. Valkyrie knew who it was when she saw the scar. Dusk saw her and ran towards her, completely not noticing Skulduggery until it was too late. Skulduggery punched him when he was too close and Dusk flew backwards so far it looked like miles. The girl, who was knocked over, tried to stand up but fell down again. Skulduggery ran over and picked up her unconscious body. Valkyrie opened the door to the Bentley and Skulduggery lay the girl in the back. Valkyrie and Skulduggery got back in the Bentley and drove across Dublin to the old Hibernian Cinema to see Professor Kenspeckle Grouse. Only when Skulduggery turned off the engine the girl woke up.

"Hello dear. How are you?" Skulduggery asked. The girl looked at him with sleepy eye's.

"I'm fine thank you. You're the man who stopped Dusk aren't you? I'm sorry about him. Vampires have been a bit tense lately and they'll attack anyone now. Even in broad daylight." The girl replied.

"You know Dusk?" Asked Valkyrie.

"Yes unfortunately. I've got to go but thank you."

"Wait can you please come with us to see the Professor. We won't to make sure your not hurt in any way." Said Skulduggery

"Ok then."

"Oh and what's your name?"

"Rolanda Nightshade."

They walked into the old cinema, down the aisle of chairs, onto the stage and the dusty red curtain opened to reveal the picture of the door. They walked through and met Professor Kenspeckle Grouse in his small office.

"Oh it's you." He said in his usual tone. "What have you done this time Valkyrie?"

"For once it's not me. You can't assume that I'm injured every time we come here."

"Actually I can because you normally _are _injured every time you come here."

"Yeah well for once it's not me who needs medical attention. Actually we were hoping that you could have a look at our new friend here, Rolanda. She was attacked by a vampire and fell unconscious right in front of us."

"I hate vampires. I mean really hate them. But if your friend needs help then I'll gladly give it. Because you asked so nicely Valkyrie."

He took Rolanda into the medical bay and they came out twenty minutes later with Rolanda's arm in a sling.

"He broke her arm but it will be alright. Just one hour in the sling and this…" He gave Valkyrie a bottle of the Magic Cream he constantly has to give her. "Should help with the pain and fixing it."

"Ok Kenspeckle."

They all left the cinema and Rolanda forgot about going home and drove around with them. She told them about her mother, who was an adept and able to hypnotize people by looking into their eye, and her step-father, adept who can control your emotions and organs. If he wanted to he could shrink your heart. Rolanda was sixteen, Valkyrie's age, and an adept who was able to change her appearance into anyone she wanted. She does, however, poses some elemental magic but not much. She has hair that falls down to her knees and is as red as fire, which Valkyrie and Skulduggery both think normally doesn't look right but it really suited Rolanda. She is, tall, slim and looked soft. Her figure is actually very similar to Valkyrie, only her muscles don't look as strong.

"Your life sounds pretty interesting Rolanda." Valkyrie said when she was finished talking. "If you don't mind me asking. What's happened with your dad?"

"Oh he's alive. Um I don't really want to talk about him because he's not exactly… normal. He's been acting very funny recently. What about you? What's your family like Valkyrie."

"Um… Well. It's complicated. My dad doesn't know about what I do shall we say. And my uncle died _because_ of what I do. Or to be more specific he died before I got involved in this 'world' and I got involved because of his death." She explained everything accept one little detail. She said absolutely nothing about her mum.

"What about your mum?" Asked Rolanda. "You haven't mentioned her." Valkyrie was quiet and lowered her eyes down to her lap, then looked at Skulduggery from the corner of her eye.

"Things with Valkyrie's mum is complicated. I mean really complicated. And we don't really talk about it." Skulduggery said placing a hand on Valkyrie's shoulder. She smiled. And was silent the rest of the way to China's library.

* * *

**I'm enjoying writing this. if yor enjoying it review it! plz to keep _krazykimmy_ hapy lol **


	4. Chapter 4: Sister's In Danger

**I know this gets boring of reading just reminding you i don't own Skulduggery unlike Mr Lucky Landy! **

**I haven't said whats happened with Melissa yet but i think you could probably guess. **

**Whats happened with Melissa and what will happen to Desmond and Lisa will be revealed in a few chpters (if anything happens with Desmond and Lisa)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sister's In Danger

"Stephanie can you come downstairs for a minute please!" Stephanie Edgley hated when her dad said that because it was always the same thing every time. "look after your sister," which she did but wasn't happy about it. She went downstairs slowly but loudly.

"Let me guess. You need me to look after Lisa for a couple of hours? Again."

"It's just while I'm at work. I'm sorry Steph but how am I supposed to keep a roof over your heads if I don't work? And now that your mothers-"

"Ok, I get it. You don't have to remind me. I just don't like being babysitter every time you can't be around. It's not like you pay me is it?"

"No but if I pay you it's just like hiring a babysitter anyway which is what I don't want to do because, as loving daughter number one, you should do it for free."

"I should really charge you but since it _is_ my little sister I will do it for free."

"Ok. I'll see you later. If you get bored you can have a friend over. I should be home before six and I left her dinner in the fridge. Ok?"

"Yes dad I got it you better go before your late." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and kissed the sleeping baby in the playpen and hurried out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Are you alone?" Her own voice replied.

"Yes your dad has gone to work. Why do you ask?"

"Skulduggery is going to try something. But I need you to be alone. I need you to step back into my mirror."

"Ah that's where you're slightly stuck."

"What do you mean 'slightly stuck'?"

"Your dad has gone to work so he's left me, or you, to baby-sit Lisa. Will you be long before you get home?"

"That's what I'm trying to do. Fletcher is kind of busy ignoring me for kicking him so I need you to step into the mirror. I'm going to step into a full length one that Ghastly's got and hopefully we should swap the mirror we're standing in."

"Ok then I'll go up there now. Bye." But the other her hung up the phone.

She went upstairs and stepped into her mirror. Valkyrie Cain stepped into a full length mirror in 'Bespoke Tailors' and suddenly they both stepped out of the mirror the other one entered. The reflection stood there with Skulduggery Pleasant and Ghastly Bespoke. Valkyrie Cain went downstairs and wrote a note for her dad.

_Dad, taken Lisa out for a walk. _

_Will be back no later than eight._

_If you need me home call me, we'll talk_

_I'm really sorry if I'm late. _

She went to the kitchen to make sure the security system China Sorrow's out up a year ago was still working. She called Fletcher and begged him to pick her up. There was no way she was risking her sister's life. Especially since the security system had been _dismantled_.

"I'm amazed you failed to notice how I didn't return for you li'l darlin'." The Texan accent was all she needed to know who it was. She didn't even turn around. She was that sure.

"So your back. And I take it since your in my house you've got your powers back. Since the only way China's security turned off is if someone magical other than me can get in the middle."

"You really are smart Valkyrie, ya know that?" She turned

"I've heard the rumours Billy-Ray. So what exactly are you planning to do this time?" There was a crash from the living room and then the sound of a baby crying. Valkyrie ran in there as fast as she could only to find Dusk standing there, with the back door kicked down, holding a baby in his arms. And not just any baby. Lisa Edgley.

"See Valkyrie here's the deal. You try anything at all and Dusky here will, how I put it? Harm your li'l sis. Ok?"

Valkyrie couldn't talk she was so scared. Not because she was standing in a room with two men who have tried and want to kill her. But because she wouldn't know what to tell her dad if anything happened to that one and a half year old baby. The next thing she knew she was pinned on the floor by Sanguine. He pulled out a syringe a jabbed it into her neck. He injected the lime green liquid into her body and then she was struggling to keep her eye's open. The last thing she watched in what seemed slow motion Fletcher appear and try to stop them but trying not to injure Lisa, who was now sleeping in Dusk's arms, then she finally closed her eye's not knowing what happened to Fletcher Renn.

* * *

**Ahhh what happens! read the next chapter or the one after that to find out. Leave comments ;) :) :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Lord Vile

**Ok im sure you get it by now. Yes Vile's alive and trust me i know Viles not that stupid i just thought ill make Valkyrie look really clever and cool with the shadows.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Lord Vile

Valkyrie Cain opened her eye's and tried to put a hand to her neck but noticed it was tied to the chair she was sitting on. She tried to move her feet but felt a shock of pain run up her leg. She looked down and noticed that her feet were actually nailed to the floor. Then she was scared. She remembered what happened and knows that her sister is with Dusk and Sanguine somewhere.

_If they've harmed her… _She thought _God help them! Because no-one will be able to stop me. Not even Skulduggery. _

She heard a door open and looked up and watched as Sanguine and Dusk walked towards her. There was someone else however. Walking in the middle. His face was dark but she knew who it was by the shadows around his armour. Lord Vile was holding a baby and stood right in front of her. And only then did she realise she was scared. Really scared. More scared than she has ever been.

"Miss Cain? She seems awfully young Dusk." He spoke as if she wasn't there.

"Yes, but this _is_ her sir."

"I understand this baby belongs to you." He spoke to Valkyrie in a way that sounded so different to the description she was given of him.

"Yes she's my sister. And I swear if you've harmed her I will kill you!" She said sounding harsh. Lord Vile just laughed, Dusk and Sanguine joined in.

"Yes I'm sure you would but I think there's one small problem. Nobody can kill me! People have tried." Valkyrie needed an opportunity but Lisa needed to be away from them.

"So how powerful are you then Lord Vile. You must be very powerful if no-one can kill you. Skulduggery tells me that you were extremely powerful. And then you died which is obviously a lie because here you are!"

"You really are smarter than you look Miss Cain." He put a sleeping Lisa on the floor next to the chair she was sitting on. While they were all watching Lisa Valkyrie quickly got the ring on her finger to untie the rope around her wrist, but balanced the rope there so it looked like she was still tied down.

"What would you like to see me do then?" Lord Vile Proudly asked as if to say he really is the best.

"I hear you can make object stay in mid-air with your eye's." Valkyrie grinned. And with that the table in front of them rose into the air and Valkyrie noticed Lord Vile's eye's turned black, and when he lowered it his eye's were brown like before.

"That's easy. What else did that Skeleton tell you?"

"That you can turn metal into dust." She challenged. And then she felt a pain as the nails in her feet were now dust and she was free. All three men were looking at the floor as blood started running along the floor. She stood up and flicked her hand and sent shadows flying into all three so suddenly Lord Vile didn't have time to react. She picked up Lisa and ran as fast as she could out of the room. The castle looked familiar. That's because it belonged to Serpine and it was the one she ran from when she was twelve. When she rescued Skulduggery from him. She had to focus on escaping.

She heard a cracking noise and saw Sanguine was in front of her. She stopped Dusk had followed her, now she was surrounded. Dusk took Lisa from her then she felt something wrap around her leg. She fell to the floor and saw the shadows. She was pulled back and was picked up with his hand around her neck. She gagged. He looked at her with eye's red and hard.

"I should've known. You are the little brat everyone says you are. I should kill you, you know. But I won't. Your old friends in the Revengers Club can decide who kills you."

Blood was pounding in her temples. Valkyrie was going to pass out. She closed her eyes and Lord Vile dropped her to the floor unconscious and took her ring. Her Necromancy ring.

* * *

**ok everyone knows what happens when Valkyrie is just an elemental and goes up against powerful sorceroers if you don't read the books they're great! i love them and i got a nickname from them!**


	6. Chapter 6: So Many Questions

**Fletcher lives! I'm sorry if i scared you wen valkyrie went unconcious. i couldn't have Sanguine & Dusk kill him it's not fair on him that way.**

**So Skulduggery and the gang as you may guess have so many questions. you may not count many qeustions but i thought the chapter name sounded cool. **

* * *

Chapter 6: So Many Questions, Running Out of Time

Skulduggery, Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly were all sitting in Ghastly's shop planning what to do.

"Fletcher tell us again. What exactly happened at Valkyrie's?" asked Skulduggery. Again.

"For the last time. She called me and begged me to go and get her when I heard another voice in the background. It sounded like that Sanguine dude so I teleported straight to you lot. When I got to Valkyrie's, she was pinned on the floor, unconscious, and Sanguine was just standing up. He was holding a syringe and looked at me. There was a vampire, I think it was Dusk, holding Lisa. I couldn't fight him in case I hurt her and have Valkyrie mad at me you know? Then Sanguine attacked me from behind knocking me against the wall then he picked up Valkyrie and sunk into the ground while Dusk walked out the back door."

"Maybe their working with the Vampires that kidnapped her before?" suggested Tanith. "What did you find out at China's library."

Skulduggery hadn't mentioned Rolanda to anyone else yet and left her at the library when Valkyrie went to do the switch with the reflection at Ghastly's. He hadn't found out much but felt like she knew more than she was letting on.

"I haven't found out anything yet. Valkyrie's the only one who knows what we need to know and I think I know who I need to talk to, to get more information about it all. But I think that this is bigger than the Ancient Vampires."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what Valkyrie said? That the Vampires are gonna bring someone back from the dead or out of hiding to destroy the world, and they're looking for Darquesse to get her to help with destroying the world? What if Dusk and Sanguine are a part of it? They'll both take any opportunity to get back at her for what she's done to them."

"Yeah OK we know that but what about that something about ancient blood? And she mentioned them bringing the Faceless Ones back wouldn't they need Fletcher for that?" Asked Ghastly.

"Not necessarily. They would only need Fletcher for an Isthmus Anchor which they don't actually have therefore Fletcher is useless …"

"HEY!" cried Fletcher. Skulduggery looked at him.

"Useless to them in this plan. And I've just worked it out. I don't think Valkyrie meant Ancient blood but blood of an Ancient. Which is what she's got."

"But this still doesn't make sense. OK yeah Sanguine and Dusk have grabbed Valkyrie and everyone knows that she has the blood of the ancients in her veins. But how can blood alone bring the Faceless Ones back?" Asked Tanith.

"There's only one person in this world that I know could have ever done that. And we believe him to be dead." said Ghastly looking Skulduggery cautiously.

"Maybe he never died. Just went into hiding. Since he was the only one with the power to bring people back. So that's one thing from her translations solved."

"But what about Darquesse? No-one knows who she is let alone where she'll be?"

"That's where Finbar comes in Fletcher. We'll have to ask him if he's seen any visions about Darquesse after we get Valkyrie back. If it _is _him who's got her then she, Lisa or the world stand a chance. As for the Vampires why would they team up with him? They have powers of their own."

"Maybe they think that he'll hand over what they need for their race to survive. And that is a son for their last King Tutankhamen." said Ghastly

"He was a Vampire?" asked Fletcher

"You haven't _half_ of what we've seen Fletcher Renn."

"I realised that Ghastly thank you very much. I'm not that dumb."

"Enough you two. Ghastly how he give this Tutankhamen a son when the son has to be blood related and these Vampires can't give birth? And quite obviously he can't give them a son."

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Skulduggery "I've just worked it out. In order for Tutankhamen to have a son he needs a mate. His bride is a Vampire so she can't help. And he needs a descendent of the Ancients." Skulduggery has everyone's attention now.

Tanith: "So if he's only just come out of hibernation…"

Ghastly: "And he has fifty other girls held hostage…"

Fletcher: "He would be checking if they had ancient blood until he found one that did…"

Skulduggery: "And Valkyrie was there for six months at least. She has ancient blood. Meaning he's hoping that _he _will hand her over when he's finished so he can have a son of his own"

"Wait a minute I'm confused again."

"Tutankhamen was going to hand Valkyrie over before we rescued her. And then use her to have his own son."

"Who's the King going to hand her over to?"

"Lord Vile."

* * *

**Dun Dun read on to find out what happens!**


	7. Chapter 7: Research and the Truth

**I only own one character in this and that isa Rolanda but she was an idea from my best friend so i dont even think i own her?**

**Derek Landy owns the rest!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Research and the Truth**

Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher drove over to China's library to finish their research and so Skulduggery could talk to Rolanda. He can tell something's not quite right about her and he intends to find out what. Why wouldn't she tell them anything about her dad? Then again she may think why didn't they tell her about Valkyrie's mum. They arrived and split up. Ghastly and Tanith went to talk to China while Skulduggery and Fletcher went to find some books on necromancy (for Fletcher's sake) then Skulduggery would sneak off to find Rolanda.

"Skul? Do you think that Valkyrie's ok?" Asked Fletcher

"I really don't know Fletcher. Until I know what Vile wants her for we're stumped."

"Do you really think that Vile would give Valkyrie to that Tutankhamen? Do you honestly think that she could give him a son to help take over the world?"

"Yes. If it's any opportunity for Lord Vile to destroy the world, with the power of the Vampires and the Faceless Ones, he would _definitely _give her to them. In these time Vile needs a strong ally and there's nothing better than a son of the Great Egyptian King."

"That's where I'm confused again. Wouldn't they have to wait a few years? So he would be older and stronger? And how do they even know that it would be a son in the first place?"

"If born a Vampire, and an Ancient one at that, they can do tests so he would grow quicker. As for the fact of him being a son it is said that a female of Ancient Blood has her first child a son, so I've no doubt that Valkyrie would have one. The other children, if they choose to have more, is completely random. Anyway I'm going to find her before they get a chance to- you know."

They walked around the back of a bookcase and sitting in the corner reading was Rolanda. She looked up at her book and smiled at Skulduggery and stood up and walked over to him.

"Why hello," Fletcher held out his hand. "Can I have your name? I've forgotten mine." Rolanda laughed and Skulduggery hit him on the head.

"Fletcher this is Rolanda. Valkyrie and I found her fighting Dusk and brought her here about what's going on and I did _not_ bring you here to flirt with her." He took the book off Rolanda. "Now be a good boy ands sit in the corner to read this book while I talk to her."

Fletcher sagged but went anyway. Rolanda smiled at Skulduggery and followed him where he was out of earshot from Fletcher.

"What's the matter Skul? Where's Valkyrie?" she asked.

"Ro I need you to tell me everything you know about Dusk." her smile dropped and she froze only for a moment.

"Please Ro. He and Sanguine kidnapped Val and I fear she's in great danger. She could be killed."

"I can't tell you about Dusk. Nothing more than you know anyway. I know you think there's something mysterious about me and your right. That mysterious is about him but if I want to live I can't tell anyone. I can, however, tell you that Lord Vile is hiding in Serpine's old castle but whether that's where they're keeping Valkyrie I don't know. He's been there for some time now. A good few years."

"I didn't say anything about Lord Vile."

"I heard he was the culprit behind Valkyrie's kidnapping. Your friends Tanith and Ghastly were talking about it and I overheard them."

"How long have you known where they were hiding?"

"A few years. I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I could trust you. I only know where they're hiding because-"

"Because…"

"My mother told me. She had some business work over there and she saw him. I was told to keep it a secret."

"So why tell me now?"

"Because you said Val was in danger. No-one hurts my best friend. But also didn't tell you because mdad would literally kill me"

"Whose your father?" Skulduggery asked.

"Dusk,"

"Skul, Tanith and Ghastly found something out! Come over here!" called Fletcher only to be told to 'shush' by the whole library. They all met up and Skulduggery introduced Rolanda and told them what she knows.

"We need to get to Valkyrie before she gets hurt. Or worse." announced Skulduggery.

"Can I just ask? How do you know they haven't already hurt her?" asked Rolanda.

"That's a good point. I've been thinking it for some time now too." agreed Fletcher.

"What are you two on about?" asked Ghastly.

"How do you know that they haven't already hurt her? You know that Tutankhamen wants a son right?"

"Yes we know but they would need to wait for Vile to finish with Val first."

"That's your theory. But Dusk said something about using her for the son. He has to be born before Vile can bring back the Faceless Ones if he wants a powerful ally." That's when Fletcher figured it out.

"Oh boy. Skul I need you to come with me."

"What? Fletcher what's going on with you?" Fletcher grabbed Skulduggery's arm and teleported into Valkyrie's bedroom. He went over to the drawer and opened it.

"Valkyrie hid something in here just as I arrived the other day. She was acting funny but I think it was just she was trying to get used to being back again." he gave _it _to Skulduggery who was speechless. When he spoke it was a whisper.

"Did she tell you?"

"No. She was acting suspicious so I went to look in the drawer but she stopped me and told me to go. Now I think this is what's been wrong the whole time. But she didn't talk to anyone not even Tanith."

"Valkyrie is stubborn. Tanith's not her mum and I imagine that's who she would want to talk to first. Not Tanith. She's just like that. And considering that her mum's… well obviously it's impossible. Come on let's go back to the other's, then check out that castle."

He held onto Fletcher's arm and they teleported back to the library as he slipped it in his shirt pocket. The thing that will change Valkyrie's life forever. A positive pregnancy test.


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping

**I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant Derek Landy has that priveledge and this is rubbish**

**Chapter 8: Escaping**

"Well, well, well. Look who's in a cell now. Comfortable?"

"Not really. Maybe if you took me home I might feel better."

"Well I have to admire you spirit but unfortunately, for you, your staying here."

"Oh joy!"

"Oh don't be so downhearted. Vile will be down here soon to take you somewhere more… comfortable."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Good. Because if you try anything little sis might get hurt."

"You hurt her, I kill you. It's that simple. Put it this way if you do anything to my family not even Skulduggery will be able to stop my actions. Are we clear on that Dusk?" Dusk slapped Valkyrie across the face with his long claws and cut her face.

"I think you should re-think that one Cain. Maybe you forgot I'm a vampire therefore stronger than you. At least while you haven't got this," He pulled her necromancy ring from his pocket.

"Wow you have my little black ring which is useless to you because its my magic."

"Yes but you cant use it either can you. Because your not wearing it are you Cain?" He went to slip it back in his pocket but it slipped back out and he didn't notice as he walked out and locked her cell door.

"Yes well now your useless Dusk because you have just given it back to me." She picked up the ring and slipped it into her own pocket for now and felt something big and solid in her pocket. She pulled it out.

"Oh Valkyrie you idiot. But they're bigger idiot's for not taking it." She slid up the screen and dialled Skulduggery's number in her phone.

"Valkyrie? Are you OK?" came Skulduggery's voice urgent on the other end of the phone.

"Yes I'm fine it's Lisa I'm worried about. I haven't seen her since I tried to escape. I think she might be with Lord Vile but I can't be sure. Did you know he was still alive?"

"We've no long figured it out. Where are you?"

"In Serpine's old castle. Are you on your way?"

"No I thought I'd just leave you there for them to kill you." He teased

"Oh very funny. Hurry up!" She hung up and slipped on her necromancy ring. The cell wasn't bound to necromancy since Vile tortured using his powers in the cell so she used this to her advantage and blasted the door off it's hinges. She ran down corridors until she came to an exit. She walked through to have Lord Vile waiting for her. She ducked under a strip of Shadow. And threw a fireball which his shadow couldn't cover up quickly enough. It hit him and he screamed and picked her up by her ankle and dangled her upside down.

"Put me down, you son of a bitch!" In return he threw her across the corridor and her back slammed against the big steel double doors at the other end. Se stood up slowly, anger pulsing through her body.

"You know I have had enough of you throwing me around like a rag doll! Why don't you come and fight like a man?" She snarled her confidence growing.

"Why should I fight up close when I can fight using my magic."

"You know. I'm starting to realise that only chickens would fight someone 5 feet away from them. Are you scared your gonna get your butt kicked by a sixteen, nearly seventeen, year old _girl?_"

"I'm not scared of anything!" He bellowed. While he was distracted Valkyrie sent a sneaky strip of shadows and knocked him off his feet and got close enough to punch him in the face while he hadn't recovered. She ran down the corridor while Vile was recovering from her surprise attack, and opened the steel double doors and locked them hoping to buy her some time. She ran along this corridor with rooms all along but ran right to the end and came out into an entrance hall. There was a cracking sound and she saw Billy-Ray Sanguine blocking the exit to the castle. He was grinning his stupid white-toothed grin at her and locked the large doors.

"Why, where do you think your going li'l darlin'? Not trying to leave us I hope."

"Actually not yet. I was going to get my sister _then_ leave you. Why you got a problem with that?"

"Actually yeah I do. You see Lord Vile aint finished with you yet so I can't let you walk out this castle on your own."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then isn't it? So she's not leaving on her own " Came a familiar, velvet voice behind Sanguine. He turned slowly to meet a punch to the nose. And a hard one. Skulduggery twisted his arm behind his back and he fell to his knees in pain.

"_You_ took your time," said Valkyrie.

"Sorry the doors were locked so I had to get Renn here to teleport me in."

"And your very welcome for that." said Fletcher.

"Alright Sanguine no more games. Tell me where my sister is and I might not set you on fire." threatened Valkyrie.

"Um. OK. Please don't set me on fire. She's on the second floor. Go up the stairs and there's another corridor. She's in the room third on the right. But be careful I think we got them Ancient Vamps in there." Valkyrie turned around and sprinted up the stairs while Skulduggery was shouting her name and then appeared beside her and stopped her just outside the door.

* * *

**Please review and be nice because otherwise i won't update and then Kimmy will continue to threaten to send some of my drawing to Mr Landy. I have ideas for the future but if you think i should add anything plz let me no! (except kimmy lol)**


	9. Chapter 9: Final Fight with Vile

**Chapter 9: The Final Fight**

Skulduggery was shouting Valkyrie's name and then appeared beside her and stopped her just outside the door.

"Do you think that you should go in there?" he asked.

"I have to. She's my sister."

"But do you think you should? Surely you can let someone else go in?"

"Well you can come in with me if that's what you're trying to say,"

"Or how about I go in and you wait out here?"

"Why would I do that? You never stopped me from this before!" She challenged.

"Well I think in your condition you should slow down a bit,"

She looked at him shocked by his words.

"What condition?" she asked suspiciously. He sighed and took the pregnancy test from his shirt pocket.

"I found this in your room,"

"My room? Skulduggery what the hell were you doing in my room!"

"Fletcher took me there because he told me you were acting funny when he picked you up. You were staring at the drawer and that Rolanda said she thinks they the Vampires had already... you know," He looked away feeling embarrassed with his thoughts. She looked away because she felt embarrassed by his thought and also because she was angry.

"To be honest it's none of your business!" she shouted to him.

"Valkyrie keep your voice down. We are standing outside a room full of Vampires."

"I don't care if we were standing in front of the Queen of bloody England! What you were doing in my room was very perverted! Were you and Fletcher going through my other stuff as well?"

"Valkyrie the drawer with this test was the only place we looked. And it was Fletcher who got it not me!"

"Well it's a good thing I don't keep my knickers in that drawer then isn't it?"

"Yes now can you keep your voice down?" he said just as the door opened and King Tutankhamen stood in the doorway.

"You know," he said in English. "You should really wait until your somewhere alone so no-one can hear you. You two woke up Lisa," he grinned at Valkyrie then looked at Skulduggery and frowned.

"What are you doing here anyway Pleasant?"

"I actually came to rescue Valkyrie. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that our plan goes well,"

"Very interesting. I hope you know that I can't allow that."

"We know," a voice said behind them. Valkyrie immediately stiffened then started to shake lightly. Skulduggery froze then turned slowly. Standing behind them was Lord Vile. Skulduggery went to attack but Vile hit him with shadows knocking him out. Valkyrie screamed and went to kneel beside him but Tutankhamen grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Lord Vile looked at her showing her his face. It had an ugly cut across his cheek and his nose was pouring out blood.

"How can a girl so young inflict _this_ much damage?" he asked her. She looked down at Skulduggery. Vile looked at the unconscious figure. He used his shadows to lift him and drag him into the room after Valkyrie was. She saw, laying in the corner in a cot, baby Lisa. Vile put Skulduggery next to that cot and created a prison made of shadows.

"Now Valkyrie," Vile said "You do as I say and I will let them live. Every time you disobey me I will torture one of them. And I don't think baby Lisa will be able to suffer the torture. Her bones are so fragile."

"If you hurt her, I _will_ kill you." She threatened.

"I'm sure you could. I had someone come to me and tell me a secret. But I think for that the first spot of torture should happen." And with that he flicked a stream of shadow through Skulduggery's chest and he instantly gained consciousness to scream.

"NOOO!" Valkyrie screamed. Vile stopped the shadows and looked at her. Skulduggery sat up and looked at his prison before watching the scene on the other side of the black bars.

"Please don't hurt him," Valkyrie was saying. "I'll do as you say. Just- leave him alone," she was actually crying. It hurt her to see him hurt because of her.

"You'll do as I say?" Vile asked. Valkyrie nodded

"She won't," Tutankhamen said. "She's a good liar. She's been lying to the skeleton for over a year now. How do I know that? Because Finbar Wrong came to see me the other day. Well a remnant telling us that she needs to be kept alive due to the fact that she could help us."

"She will help us anyway Vampire so what are you blabbing on about?"

"We can't kill her at all. She is Darquesse."

"She is?"

"Yes and I say when my son is born she will help us not as Valkyrie, but as Darquesse,"

"Really? Is this true Miss Cain?" Vile asked

Valkyrie swallowed. "yes,"

"Then will you help us?"

"Yes," she whispered just as Finbar Wrong walked in.

"But she needs some help," he said. "She needs me to be there with her,"

"Will you allow the remnant to enter you?" Vile asked. Valkyrie whispered

"Yes,"

"Valkyrie! You don't have to be her," Skulduggery shouted.

Just then the remnant exited Finbar and entered Valkyrie and yet again she became the very thing she never wanted to be. Darquesse. She broke out of Tutankhamen's grip, looked around and started killing the vampires, leaving only Vile and Tutankhamen standing.

"Very impressive Darquesse," Vile said impressed. Tutankhamen looked at her, also impressed.

"Valkyrie you can fight her! You don't have to destroy everything,"

"What do _you_ know about it skeleton?" she asked.

"Tanith told me what happened last year when I had no idea what was going on. I was still recovering from being trapped in another dimension. I've known this whole time but I was waiting for you to tell me yourself,"

She walked over to Skulduggery with her back to the old Pharaoh and Vile and winked at him to let him know that she was still there. Ever since she had been possessed she had not stopped researching how to overcome that remnant. She was happy she had managed it. But now she had to use those drama lessons she never attended to fool Vile and Vampire.

"Darquesse," Vile said. She turned. "Are you on our side?"

"Yes sir. She said," she smiled.

"Valkyrie no," Skulduggery said. "Please don't. You don't have to do this,"

Valkyrie turned to look at him and when she turned back she flicked shadows at the two remaining people standing. Vile, being distracted again, broke his own cage trapping Skulduggery. Skulduggery ran towards Valkyrie summoned a fireball and threw at Tutankhamen's head. His head caught fire and he started running around trying to put the fire out, but soon enough his whole body caught fire and he dropped down dead. He looked where Valkyrie had been standing to find she was no longer there. He looked around when he saw Vile standing, holding Valkyrie in front of him, head pulled right back to expose her throat, with a knife held there. He called out to the rest of the house and a minute later Sanguine, Dusk and the rest of the revenger's club burst into the room.

"Now Skulduggery. I suggest you stand as still as possible and let Dusk put his shackles on your wrists. Or I kill Valkyrie Cain." He said pressing the knife harder against her skin. She didn't dare swallow. Skulduggery stood there, thinking. _Save the world? Or save Valkyrie?_ He thought.

Valkyrie thought too. _I have had enough of this. Is it because I'm a child? Or is it because I'm pregnant that I'm the hostage today? I don't really care now _she screamed making Lisa start screaming and she elbowed Vile just below his armour into the stomach. Skulduggery got out his gun and fired at the revenger's club. Crux, Jack, Scapegrace, Scarab, Dusk _and_ Sanguine fell to the floor yelling in agony. Crux and Scapegrace were silent however; the bullets had killed them straight away.

Valkyrie got out of Vile's grip and picked up Lisa holding her close to her chest. She started sobbing onto the baby's shoulder. She heard more gun shots and looked over to Skulduggery. He had reloaded his gun and fired all six shots at Vile, who still didn't die but was seriously injured.

"This isn't over Pleasant!" he screamed and used his shadows to vanish taking the surviving members of the revenger's club with him. Valkyrie just hugged Lisa harder and cried, her tears falling like a waterfall. Skulduggery walked over and put an arm around her and gently pulled her into a hug.

"You OK?" he asked. She didn't answer. She just cried. He started to lead her out of the room just as Fletcher appeared with Rolanda, Tanith and Ghastly.

"You're late," Skulduggery said.

"Oh darn. I fancied kicking some Vampire butt." Tanith said before taking Lisa off Valkyrie and giving her to Skulduggery the pulled Valkyrie into a hug so tight Valkyrie stopped breathing for a minute.

"Tanith can you let go of my partner before you kill her and make my rescue mission a waste of time?" Skulduggery said and Tanith let Valkyrie free.

"Sorry," She said

"That's OK Tan." Valkyrie said.

"Where's Dusk?" Rolanda asked them.

"Vile took him when he ran away." Skulduggery said. He was about to ask something when Valkyrie's phone rang. She took it out to find it was midnight and had 18 missed calls from her dad. It was constantly ringing through the fight but she never took any notice. She looked on the number calling now _Dad_ and was almost too scared to answer it but couldn't reject him. She pressed the call button and held it to her ear.

"Ah 19th time lucky eh Steph? Where the hell are you? Where's Lisa? I thought something bad happened! Why haven't you been answering my calls? Why didn't even call me _back_? IT'S MIDNIGHT!" He shouted down the phone all at once. This was the first time she had really heard all this concern at once. He was worried sick.

"Dad calm down. I'm fine, Lisa's fine. We're somewhere safe just on our way home now. Got into a bit of difficulty. That's why I didn't call you back. And I'm sorry. I had my phone on silent so I didn't even know you called," it wasn't a complete lie but she know how he'd react if he knew the whole truth.

"I've just been round a friend's that's all and we lost track of time. I'm sorry,"

"Stephanie Edgley you get home right now and you are grounded for the rest of your life!" they hung up. She sighed. She didn't like to worry him and this is as close to the truth as he has ever found out.

"I'll take you home," Skulduggery said. "But can you sneak out when she's home. There's still one thing we need to sort out," She sighed again.


	10. Chapter 10: Arguments and Memory Lane

**Chapter 10: Arguments and a trip down memory lane**

When Valkyrie got home it was half-past midnight and her dad was not happy. In fact he was furious, worried and having a nervous breakdown. As soon as she walked in he had started shouting so loud it didn't sound like him. He put Lisa to bed then started to interrogate her.

"Stephanie where have you been?"

"I was round Hannah Foley's again dad. I thought I told you where I was going in the note?"

"No you said you'd taken Lisa for a walk and you hoped to be back by eight."

"OK I'm sorry. Lisa fell asleep round there and me and Hannah were talking we forgot about her and lost track of time. And my phone was on silent so I didn't hear it ring."

"And I suppose you never thought to look at a clock and call me when you realised it did get late?"

"Well I saw the time at ten and thought you wouldn't be home yet so I started walking home with her when we ran into a little difficulty. Scariest thing ever actually and you really wouldn't want to know."

"What happened?" he asked impatiently. Normally she would feel scared into telling him (or whoever it was interrogating her) but after how long she's been on his side of the stick she felt normal.

"I ran into some gang. They started following me around and I was scared so I went to JJ's."

"JJ? JJ Pearl?"

"Yes. We stayed there for a while until the gang had gone and when you called me again his mum kindly offered me a lift home."

"OK Steph. It's been a busy and horrifying night. You get some sleep OK?" he had calmed down a lot now. He was back to his old self.

"Night dad." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking up the stairs. After she shut the door she touched the mirror and the reflection stepped out.

"Get into my pyjamas then get into bed," she told it and it did that while she left through the window and went down to the pier, where Skulduggery was waiting.

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" she asked but already knowing the answer.

"Valkyrie I know you already know the answer to that." He said casually.

"I know but I was hoping you would want to talk about something else first?"

"OK how was your dad?"

"Oh he was fine. I just kept him waiting for god knows how long and he was worried sick,"

"He was fine? He didn't yell?"

"Of course he did you doofus!"

"Ah." He said. "Still using the sarcasm then?"

"Yes I am." He stared at her but she tried not to notice. He was waiting for her to tell him what she was going to do. She knew it. But she didn't want to.

"Valkyrie, sooner or later you're going to _have_ to tell me what you're going to do about the baby." She looked at her shoes. She'd been doing that a lot lately. It was the only thing she thought she _could_ do without messing up.

"I don't know Skul. I'm only sixteen. Do I really want to have a baby now? And a half-vampire at that!"

"Valkyrie I know what you're trying to do but it's not going to work. I'm not telling you what to do with it. It's your choice. If you want it, you keep it. If you don't you can either abort it and have but put it into care."

"You know, this isn't an easy subject to talk to you about." She said. Just then a shapeshifter walked over to them.

"Hey Val, Skul. Just wanted you to know that I have nothing to do with Dusk anymore. He was always a useless dad anyway. And I think it should steal Valkyrie away from you Skulduggery. Me, her and Tanith are going to have some girl talk." Rolanda said as she gently pulled Valkyrie away from him. _Oh god_ Valkyrie thought. She knew what this was about. The same thing Skulduggery was talking about. She walked along the path until she came to Tanith's black motorbike.

"Right Val. I know this is hard for you but need you to talk to me," Tanith said.

"I know I do Tan but I can't. This is a really big decision I have to make and all I've got is people trying to talk to me about it instead of letting _think_ about it."

"But why wouldn't you talk about it when you first found out? Instead of bottling it all up?"

"Well I think it's a good thing I didn't tell you. You would have just told Skulduggery wouldn't you?"

"What-?"

"He told me that you told him about Darquesse, Tanith! I wasn't ready for him to know but no, you had to tell him didn't you!"

"I did that for you," Tanith said looking offended. "And what kind of role model am I if I don't do things for _your_ safety?"

"Telling Skulduggery my true name is Darquesse is going to keep me safe? I didn't know how he'll react Tanith _that's_ why I didn't tell him! And you can't stand there and tell me what to do because you're not my mum!"

"I'm not trying to be. I'm trying to be your friend but a secret like as big as a baby hurts me that you didn't tell me! And don't bring your mum into this Val. It's not my fault she's..." Valkyrie cut her off with a stare.

"Not your fault she's_ what_ Tanith?" Valkyrie challenged.

"Not my fault she left you,"

"You make it sound like she left intentionally!" She screamed.

"Well I didn't think you would want me say it the other way Val." Tanith screamed back.

"But I didn't want you make it sound like she wanted to leave us."

"Well what am I supposed to say? She's dead Val? There happy? You mum's dead. Finished never coming back so you'll have to talk to someone else," Just then Tanith was flung back by a blast of air and hit the side of someone's house really hard. Valkyrie walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"Tanith Low don't you ever speak to me again. Especially if all you're going to do is slag off my mum," then she stood up and walked away while Rolanda went to help Tanith up. Tanith was her ride home after all.

As Valkyrie was walking away she noticed that Skulduggery had been listening and, when he walked over to her, she hugged him tightly and started sobbing into his chest... again. He started to calm her down and lead her to the Bentley then they drove to Skulduggery's house. She sat on the sofa in his lounge with a blanket round her and stared into space while he made her a cup of tea. She took it and thought about her mum.

_Melissa Edgley gave birth to her daughter not realising it would claim her life. One night, while she and her husband were asleep, an evil sorcerer broke into their room and cursed her. It was his revenge on Valkyrie Cain on behalf of the revenger's club._

"_You harm my friends,_

_Now I harm yours,_

_This woman will die_

_When her child is born" He said in Egyptian. He left soon after that. _

_When Melissa woke up the next morning she didn't feel well. She said she wanted to be sick but it would come out. No-one noticed the mark on her arm the shape of a scarab from Ancient Egypt. She was calling her husband and daughter every five minutes to get her something to eat, drink or to make her more comfortable against her pillows. This carried on for a few weeks before she felt the pain in her arm and noticed the death mark. She didn't know it was a death mark but she thought nothing of it anyway. The pain was from where she had been leaning on it making the mark burn. _

_However one month after the curse was placed upon her, Melissa went into labour with a lot of pain and screaming. After hours she eventually gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Her breathing had started to slow. She had been given an injection to stop some of the pain all over her body but that had only made her screams stop. _

_Desmond and Stephanie Edgley (the real one) waited outside when the doctors discovered that Melissa was so ill that they had to wait outside while she gave birth. The doctor had said at the beginning she was very weak and they may not be able to do a lot for her. Desmond was pacing back and forth while Stephanie sat reading a magazine to take her mind off things. A few hours later the nurse came in._

"_How is she nurse?" Desmond asked shakily._

"_I'm afraid, Mr Edgley, that your wife is very ill. There isn't a lot we can do for her now but I fear you should prepare for the worst," the nurse replied. Desmond put a hand to his mouth and tried not to cry. _

"_Can we see her?" Stephanie asked._

"_The doctor said she needs peace and quiet but you may go in if you're quiet. The baby is in there as well. She's perfectly healthy and will be OK," Then she left and Desmond and Stephanie followed her into Melissa's room. Melissa was lying in bed breathing very lightly as her breath got shallower with each one. Stephanie and Desmond went either side of her and held her hands. Desmond kissed her forehead and she smiled him a weak smile._

"_I love you," she whispered_

"_Shhhhh," he whispered back, he couldn't help it, tears were trickling down his cheeks. "You should rest," she looked at Stephanie who also had tears falling. She lifted her hand to stroke Stephanie's cheek and ~Stephanie held her hand there while using her other to stroke Melissa's cheek. _

"_I'm so proud of you Steph," she whispered, even quieter than before. Melissa Edgley closed her eyes and let out her last breath. She couldn't help it; Stephanie let the tears pour out of her eyes as she squeezed her mother's hand. Desmond was squeezing the other one, then he went to see his new daughter._

"_She hasn't got a name yet sir. Did you think of one?" the nurse said._

"_We agreed on Lisa a few weeks ago. So that's what it will be. I want her name to be Lisa Melissa Edgley," he said. _

"_That's a lovely name sir," the nurse said. She looked really sorry for their loss and left them alone for a while. Stephanie didn't leave her mums side. She started to stroke her arm but pulled her hand back suddenly at her forearm as if she had been burnt. _

"_What the-?" she asked herself. As she lifted up Melissa's sleeve she noticed the scarab. She touched it and felt the same pain as she did the first time. The mark burned her every time she tried to touch it. That's when it struck her. Melissa was never ill, she was cursed. Someone had cursed her. And a follower the Ancient Egyptian King Tutankhamun by the look of the symbol. _

_She got up and went over to Desmond who was cradling baby Lisa. She noticed the cute little baby looked just like Melissa. She had the same colour eyes as Stephanie, a dark brown somewhere between her mum and dad's, but apart from that it was a baby version of Melissa's face. _

"_Dad I'm going to go and get some air." she said. Then she left before he could reply, took out her phone and called Skulduggery. She told him about the mark on her mums arm only to have silence down the other end of the phone. He picked her up and told her about the pharaoh Tutankhamun being a Vampire. For over a year she had been studying Ancient Egyptian. On Lisa's first birthday she was grabbed from behind, as she was walking home from the pier late at night, and had a hand clasped over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Then darkness._

"Valkyrie?" she heard someone calling her name, but it was so distant.

"Valkyrie? Wake up," Skulduggery.

"Huh?" She asked. She hadn't been asleep, just still staring into space.

"Are you home?"

"Yeah I'm here. What's up?"

"You're thinking about your mum again," it wasn't a question. He could tell these things.

"Yeah. I can't help it. It's been nearly two years. He killed her Skul. He killed my mum by putting a visible mark on her to show he cursed her and no-one noticed, not even her, until it was too late. There was nothing I could do. Of course I'm going to think about her,"

"What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking about something else. What?"

She sighed. "Tanith,"

"Oh yes. What was all that about?"

"She was pestering me about the baby. How the hell am I going to make a decision if all everyone will do if pester me about it?"

"She worries about you, but you didn't need to bring your mum into it. You know she's not trying to be your mum. You've always seen each other as sisters and you over reacted a little bit when all she done was try to help you."

"I know. There was no need for it, but you all know this is a hard time of year for me," He sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"I know Valkyrie. Just remember if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. If it's something like you think you're the evil sorcerer who thinks you're going to destroy the world, it's pretty obvious you don't know how I'll react. But please don't ever be afraid of me. You are the one person I don't judge, no matter what you do,"

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"Skul," She said as she lifted her head to look him in the eye socket.

"I don't want this baby,"


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams

**Chapter 11: Dreams**

Lord Vile was lying in his bed thinking about his old friend. Tutankhamun had done so well with getting the girl and creating a son for his ally. Now the girl and skeleton had killed him. Burnt him until he died. He had a restless sleep.

_The Egyptian Pharaoh studied the lady lying in her bed. On her arm was a small mark the shape of a scarab, the mark to know who had cursed her. As he turned to leave through the window he noticed the young girl floating up to the one next door. Valkyrie Cain. He waited for her window to close before exiting the room. He walked along the path and met with his old friend._

"_Is it done?" his friend asked._

"_Yes my old friend it is done." He replied._

"_Well done. With the death of her mother Valkyrie Cain will be easier to attack," they started walking._

"_But isn't killing family to get to her just like Serpine?" _

"_But it is the most effective way to attack her Tutankhamun. When her mother is dead you must take her. It won't be long. When you have your son only then can we bring the Faceless Ones. Your son will be extremely powerful and will help keep us safe when our Gods return." They continued to walk along the street. _

"_You're right Lord Vile but have you thought about the skeleton?"_

"_Skulduggery Pleasant will not bother us too much if Valkyrie is depressed. But he will not give up looking for her. We will need to stay away from everybody until our mission is complete." Lord Vile said._

"_Then I better get a really good hiding place sorted." Tutankhamun said. _

"_We already have one. Serpine's old castle. All the girls are in the dungeons in _your_ coffins."_

"_They are not _mine_. Mines not glass, its gold."_

"_I mean you created them Vampire,"_

"_Oh. Well how else am I going to stop fifty young girls running from me?"_

"_It is a very clever idea. Well done." Lord Vile used his shadows to disappear before Tutankhamun could reply._

He woke up suddenly. The dream was strange. From his friends point of view, not his. But he remembered something. He still had fifty prisoners to keep hostage, but they were miles away.

Valkyrie had a restless sleep on Skulduggery's sofa that night. After she had told him she want the baby, he understood and said that fist thing in the morning they would go and sort it out. The nightmare about her experience from a few months ago came back. It was not the nicest thing to think about.

_She woke up in a dark room. Where? She didn't know. But she knew it wasn't a good sign considering she was tied down. Last thing she remembered was walking out of the hospital after her mum had died giving birth to her little sister, then strong arms and darkness. That wasn't normal. Was it? Her stomach was aching. The metal belt around her stomach to keep her down was too tight and made her incredibly uncomfortable. Her head hurt and when she put a hand to the back of it, it was wet. Did she get hit in the back of the head to be knocked out? Her head was spinning as more and more questions popped into it. When the door opened she noticed she wasn't alone. There were loads of girls in the same room but they weren't laying the way she was. They were in glass coffins with a keyboard looking thing at the end of each one. Also with a little red light. They weren't tied down because, Valkyrie guessed, the coffins were locked, and they were asleep. But the thing that scared Valkyrie the most was what they were wearing. _

_They were horrible pink dresses, a rose colour, with sleeves that stopped just below the elbow and they dropped from there like an icicle in winter. They had full skirts that were against the ankles and the top had a V neck that stopped just off the shoulder. The thing Valkyrie found the most revolting, though, is that all the girls had pink flowers in their hair with pink flowers around their waist like a belt. Not to mention they all had a single pink rose in their hands like sleeping beauty._

_When she finally noticed who had walked into the room she felt sick. From the metal thing around her stomach, her own blood on her hands from the back of her head and the look at the dresses. She couldn't be asked with a threat this time because she realised that every time she threatened someone, someone_ else_ got hurt. She just laid there waiting for the torture to start._

"_Hello Miss Cain. Welcome to my home," said a dark voice she didn't recognise._

"_I hope you're comfortable. I know_ I_ wouldn't be in your position. Who would?" he chuckled but she stayed quiet._

"_Sanguine," he said and Valkyrie looked up to see Sanguine standing there with a small control. He pushed the big red button and the metal belt retracted into the table and she could breathe. She sat up and Sanguine took the opportunity to pull on the back of her hair hard. She screamed in pain and he let go. The strange man just smiled. He walked towards her and pulled her off the table by the arm. _

"_I know you're upset about your mother. But we'll make it all better. How about, after the death of your mother, you have a life." Valkyrie looked at him. How dare he mention her mother when he doesn't know anything about her? _

"_I do have a life thank you very much," she didn't mention Lisa._

"_I don't mean your little sister," he said. "I meant a life of your own,"_

"_What-?" she didn't get to finish because Sanguine dragged her away into a lighter room with a few females in there holding one of those horrible, disgusting pink dresses. A woman stepped forward and took hold of her while Sanguine exited the room. She struggled against her grip as she was stripped down and dressed in the dress. They applied something to the back of her head and she felt the cut heel and the blood dry up as if it was never there. For that she was grateful. When they were finished putting the flowers on her she was taken to a grand hall where the man she had seen before was waiting. There were tables set up for hundreds of people who were all sitting down. He took her hand and led her to the back of the room to the top table where he made her sit right next to him and made a speech._

"_Welcome my friends! I am so pleased you joined us here tonight. We are here to celebrate my return since the Ancient times and to celebrate me getting a son. Please enjoy our wonderful feast, Vampires and Humans alike!" He had said all in Ancient Egyptian. She was glad she had been studying that lately. _

"_And when my son is born he will rein alongside Lord Vile and the Faceless Ones when they return. It will not be long before Darquesse is found and she will help destroy this world. We will rebuild this whole planet to our satisfaction." Everyone cheered. Valkyrie froze. Did he say Darquesse? Now she was worried. He sat down while everyone started to talk amongst themselves and eat. _

"_I know you're curious Miss Cain. I can tell. So why don't you just ask me your questions before I take you to join the others."_

"_The others?"_

"_The girls down in the dungeon."_

"_What is with the dresses?"_

"_My sister's idea. And I just went along with it. There is no reason for it really. Although you do look beautiful."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_In Nefarian Serpine's old castle. My old friend's idea. I think it's the perfect location."_

"_Why do you have so many girls?"_

"_The more hostages the less chance we have of your skeleton friend attacking. The death of fifty girls is a too big a price to pay for you Valkyrie. Even for him."_

"_He's always told me no price is too big a price to pay for me. How do you keep them sleeping?"_

"_The coffins they're in. It's a clever little thing. The air in there keeps them asleep and they don't need to eat or drink because control that too. The air gives them all the things they need to survive, only they're asleep. I could keep one of them in there for a hundred years and they wouldn't die. And the best bit is they also stay young. I'm a Vampire Miss Cain. I need pretty gilrs and they need to be young." They were interrupted by Sanguine and Dusk walking up to whisper something in the Kings ear. He nodded and turned to Valkyrie._

"_I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you away now Valkyrie. Some important business to take care of." Then he grabbed her arm and lifted her of the seat and practically dragged her down to the dungeons where a glass coffin was waiting for her. He shoved her in as closed the lid after a lot of struggling. He went to the end while she pounded on the glass, luckily it was very strong, and typed in a code. The pounding calmed and eventually stopped as Valkyrie Cain drifted off to sleep. When she woke she was told she had been there for 3 months. _

_She doesn't know how she got there but she was suddenly in a room. A bedroom. And lying on top of the bed was the King Tutankhamun. She knew immediately what was going on and she quickly ran to the door forgetting that he had said he was a Vampire so he had appeared next to her quickly and hit her so hard across the face she spun round. When she faced him again he kissed her hard on the lips and moved her back to the bed. She fell back and he got on top of her and started to strip her dress off as he handcuffed her hands above her head..._

Valkyrie woke suddenly and she saw Skulduggery walking in. She hadn't realised she had been screaming until he put a hand over her mouth and went "sh," he checked she was OK and went back to meditate. She sat in silence on her own for the rest of the night, even though she could still hear her own screams of that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Abortion**

Before Valkyrie went to see Professor Kenspeckle she had to see someone else first. She knocked on the door to the flat and Rolanda appeared in the doorway.

"Valkyrie! Tanith's not here. I think she's at Kenspeckles. She hit that wall pretty hard yesterday."

"Oh. Thanks." Valkyrie ran out of the block of flats and Skulduggery drove her to Kenspeckles. They went to Kenspeckles and Valkyrie saw Tanith in the medical bay while Skulduggery told Kenspeckle what was going on and what help Valkyrie needed. She saw Tanith laying in bed in bandages playing on the Nintendo DS Valkyrie gave her for a birthday last year. She looked up and saw Valkyrie coming towards her but went back to playing her game.

"Hey Tanith," Valkyrie tried.

"Hey," Tanith said without looking at her.

"What are you playing?"

"Super Mario Bros. I felt like kicking some people's butt." Valkyrie nodded then sighed.

"Tanith I'm really sorry for yesterday. I overreacted. I know you're not trying to be my mum. You're my sister. I don't want to lose you too,"

Tanith paused her game and looked at her.

"No Valkyrie. _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I forgot what time of the year it was. You're right. You do need space to think about the baby. If you want to keep it that's fine. I quite like the idea of being an auntie. If you don't, I'm still fine. It's your body and I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. You're my sister aren't you?"

"Yes I am." She sighed then sat up as if she just realised something. "I've just figured something out. It's not Tutankhamun's baby."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... You know when I went missing?"

"Yes," Tanith said slowly.

"Well it's been nine months since he... you know,"

"Right. And you look no more than a few weeks pregnant."

"That's it. I'm only two months pregnant,"

"So it can't be Tutankhamun's baby," Tanith clicked her fingers in happiness. But her smile went upside down. "But Valkyrie. Who _is_ the father?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that I don't have to get rid of the baby now because it won't be half-vampire, half-human Ancient," she said as Skulduggery and Kenspeckle walked out.

"You want the baby?" Skulduggery said.

"Skul. It's not the Pharaoh's though, surely that's an upside. Anyway I said I don't _have_ to get rid of it, I didn't say I didn't want to."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm still going to get rid of it. If you found out who the father was, you would kill him, me _and_ the baby."

"Well who is it?"

"You don't know him,"

"Who is it Valkyrie?"

"Can we just sort this out now?"

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery warned.

"Alright you do know him," she sighed getting tired of this.

"Who. Is. It?" he said slowly and as a warning.

"It's Fletcher. And I think I was drunk after the party I went to."

"Valkyrie are you ready?" Kenspeckle said before Skulduggery could reply.

"Yes." She left and went into a dark room where Kenspeckle told her to lay on a table. She did and he went behind a screen and turned a machine on, and a little white light appeared over her head. Kenspeckle walked over and injected some red liquid into her bloodstream.

"What's that for Kenspeckle?" she asked

"I'm afraid there might be some pain. That was to try and reduce it a little." He went back behind the screen and started to push some buttons.

"Now Valkyrie," he said his voice a little muffled behind there. "You may see a little red light shining down. That's normal because it's the laser that will kill your baby." She nodded and he walked over to stand next to a green button next to the door.

"You may feel a slight pinch but it hopefully won't hurt too much," He pushed the button and she saw the laser. He was right there was some pain and it was very uncomfortable but it ended after a couple of minutes. Kenspeckle turned the lights on then helped her off the table.

"You will have some pain in the stomach for the next few days but that's normal for every abortion. I think it would be best if you stayed here so I can make sure it hasn't harmed your body in any way."

"That's great. Thanks Kenspeckle," she said and he helped onto a bed in the medical bay next to Tanith. She was breathing heavily, taking deep breaths for some reason.

"Are you OK Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked.

"Um... yeah I'm fine thanks."

"Good. Professor how long will you keep her here?" he asked Kenspeckle

"A couple of days. I want to make sure the abortion went as planned and she won't get pregnant again with the same baby. I don't think she will but I want to make sure," as he left, Skulduggery sat down beside her.

"When did you figure out it was Fletcher's?"

"After dads birthday party I had a bit much to drink. I must have accidentally _done it_ with Fletcher and get pregnant. If it was Tutankhamun's I would have had the baby by now. Or I would look nine months pregnant. Fletcher is the only one since."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well Ok then. I believe you. I've got to go. Ravel called me he wants to know what's happened with Lord Vile."

"OK are you coming back?"

"Of course I am,"

"OK," Skulduggery left and Valkyrie went on Tanith's DS.

"Hey Val. I tried that Professor Layton game and I can't get the hang of it. I think you have to teach me."

"Tan, I've completed that game 18 times and Skulduggery's completed it 24 times. We're both getting bored of it so you should try on your own."

"OK Val. I'll try but I've not got the patience."

After two days Kenspeckle let her go home and she continued to work alongside Skulduggery. All the girls from Serpine's castle that Vile had prisoner had been found and set free while Vile was still on the loose. The years went by and she watched Lisa grow up and her dad grow old. When she turned eighteen and moved into Gordon's mansion she started to fall in love with Fletcher. Lisa learned about the magic and started to practise. Her dad passed away in his seventies but his two girls stayed young. Skulduggery and Valkyrie never stopped hunting Vile until one day, Valkyrie was about 150 years old, she said the one thing he hoped she never had to say again, but the one thing she hadn't said since she was 16.

"Skul. I'm pregnant," She kept her and Fletcher's baby this time and, just this once, got to live happily ever after. No she didn't really because Vile returned...

* * *

**Ok worst ending ever but I've finished it and I don't care what people think of it. But if you liked the story plz review.**


End file.
